Ultimate Standard
by Zelmatic
Summary: It's Harry's final year, or is it? Harry has been flung into the past, will this help or hinder his fight against Voldemort? HHR. Chapter 4 UP! Still in progress! updating soon...
1. What's Going On?

**Title: **Ultimate Standard

**Author: **Kurizu

**A/N:** I'm back! I decided to start writing again, and so here it is! I'm remaking As the Time Turns, and hopefully, this one will get more reviews, lol! Here's Ultimate Standard!

**Chapter One**

"**What's Going On?"**

If you happened to travel into Little Whinging, Surrey, and onto Privet Dr, you would not notice anything out of the ordinary. There might be people in their gardens, watering their daisies, there might be birds in the sky, chirping a song. There might even be a postman, on his daily route, delivering mail. No, nothing would be strange at all. Nothing that is, unless you found yourself in Number Four, Privet Dr. If you found yourself there, you would think that your mother had found out you had stolen a pack of gum from the local grocery store, for all the shouting that was happening.

In Number Four, Privet Dr, it was as if a hurricane had just appeared inside of a townhouse, destroying everything in its path, and then disappearing when its work was done. Inside the normal looking house, you could hear screaming, yelling, shouting, and crashes. Things were flying around as if it were a puppet show. There goes a book, there goes a shoe.

Upstairs, a young man stood in his room, frantically trying to pack his things into a trunk, and it seemed as if he was fighting a losing battle. His name was Harry Potter, and he was the most abnormal thing in the household, at least to the other inhabitants. Harry lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin, also known as the Dursleys.

His Aunt, Petunia, was the sister of his mother, and a complete nut case, in Harry's opinion. His Uncle, Vernon, was the large, red faced man who liked to call himself the man of the house. His Cousin, Dudley, was the one you might mistake for a couch with legs. He was wider than he was tall, and stupider than your average sixth grader.

Today was different than others for two reasons. One, it was Harry's seventeenth birthday, and he was finally allowed to practice magic out of his school. You see, Harry was unusual because he was a wizard. His parents were murdered by the evilest wizard known to man, Voldemort, hence his living with his aunt and uncle. He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he was taught how to use magic.

Harry was supposed to go into his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, but he wasn't going. The year before, he had gone through too many things, and all the years had finally taken their toll on Harry.

Last year, Harry had found out that in order to destroy Voldemort, he had to destroy seven Horcruxes, parts of Voldemort soul, encased in objects. He had already destroyed one of these Horcruxes in his second year, a diary possessed by Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name. He had destroyed it with the tooth of a basilisk, and one part of Voldemort's soul with it.

In Harry's fifth year, he had discovered that a prophecy had been made, a prophecy that said than while one of either Harry, or Voldemort survived, the other could not. This meant that either Harry had to be murdered by Voldemort, or become a murderer himself.

As you can see, Harry had not gone through the normal tribulations a normal teenager would. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was the only hope for the wizarding world, and without his teacher and friend, Albus Dumbledore, Harry felt as if all was lost. In Harry's sixth year, Professor Dumbledore had been murdered by a fellow teacher, Professor Snape.

He second reason today was different, was that Harry's uncle had finally had it with Harry, and the entire wizarding world. He was screaming and shouting at Harry, throwing his belongings, and getting purple in the face.

"That's it! No more! You're leaving now, and never coming back!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he threw Harry's birdcage at him. Harry waved his wand, and muttered, "_Accio birdcage!_", and the birdcage slowed down, and landed in his arms.

Vernon froze. "Y-Y-You… c-can use…m-m-ma?" He asked, frightened.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, that's right. And here's what I think of you and how you've treated me these years! _Incendio!_" He shouted, and instantly, Vernon's clothes lit fire. He screamed, and jumped around, trying to get the fire out.

Harry flicked his wand, said a spell, and all his things shrunk and flew into his trunk. He muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_,", and the trunk flew into the air, and followed him as he walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs, and saw his cousin Dudley.

"Are you leaving? Are you?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah, here's a good-bye present. _Toranta_!" Harry replied, and Dudley instantly turned a shade of blue. He tried to speak, but all that came out were blue bubbles. Harry continued out of the house, and as he went out the door, he could've sworn he heard someone say, "Good-bye, Harry…" He ignored it, and stood on the side of the street.

He stuck his wand out in front of him, and there was a bang. A large purple bus appeared in front of him, and the door in the front opened. A twenty-something year old man walked out, and blinked. "Well, if it ain't 'ol 'Arry Potter! 'Ow's it goin', 'Arry?"

Harry grinned, and replied, "Not so good Stan, I just got kicked out of my house."

Stan frowned. "I 'eard those muggles you live with ain't so friendly. Anyways, where's to?"

Harry, grabbed some coins out of his pocket, and gave them to Stan. "I need to get to Hogwarts, so can you take me to Hogsmeade?" He asked.

""Yeah, no problem, 'Arry! Climb aboard!" Stan turned around and walked inside of the bus. Harry followed him, and headed for an empty bed. He lay down, and closed his eyes. He heard Stan yell, "Oi! Off to Hogsmeade, Ern!" Then he fell asleep.

* * *

Harry woke up to Stan shaking him. "C'mon 'Arry! We're 'ere!" Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Ok, thanks."

Stan grinned. "No problem! See ya, 'Arry!" He said as Harry stepped off the bus. The bus disappeared, and Harry headed towards the direction of Hogwarts. He walked along the road, glancing into shop windows as he passed. A few people pointed at him a whispered, but he was used to it now. Finally, he made it to the front gates of Hogwarts.

He opened them, and headed towards the main entrance. When he got there, he knocked on the doors.

He waited for a couple seconds, and then the doors opened. Professor McGonagall appeared. She blinked, and then said, "Excuse me if I seem rude, but what on earth are you doing here?"

Harry sighed, and told McGonagall about how his uncle had kicked him out. "So, do you think I could stay here for a while?" He asked.

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "I suppose you could stay here for a while, Mr. Potter. I'll talk to the staff. Follow me." She turned and started walking down the corridor.

Harry followed her, and began to think to himself. _Why did I even come here? I could've gone to the Burrow! I could've stayed at the Leaky Cauldron! How come I chose to come here? Why didn't McGonagall ask any questions?_

Deep down, Harry knew the answer to all of these questions. He came to Hogwarts because this was where he needed to be. This was where he belonged. This was his home.

**A/N:** I know, kinda short and boring first chapter, but it gets better! I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow, so look out for it! Review!


	2. Back To Basics

**Title:** Ultimate Standard

**Author: **Kurizu

**Chapter Two**

"**Back To Basics"**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! I've redone this chapter a little bit, hope it's better!

Harry followed Professor McGonagall all the way to what used to be Professor Dumbledore's office. McGonagall stopped at the gargoyle blocking the entrance.

"Five-One-Three." McGonagall said. Immediately, the statue jumped aside. Harry followed McGonagall onto the staircase. When they reached the top, she opened the door.

McGonagall sat down at her desk. Harry sat in the chair opposite her. She was staring at him intently. He looked down at his feet, insure of what to say.

"So, I'm going to assume that as your seventeenth birthday has passed, you have already used magic out of school?" McGonagall asked.

Harry laughed to himself, remembering what he done to the Dursleys. "Yes, Professor. Wait, 'Out of school'? Does that mean Hogwarts is re-opening?" He said.

McGonagall stood up. "Yes, Mr. Potter, the school board has decided to keep the school open for the time being. I do not know how many families will be willing to allow their children to return though." She was pacing behind her desk. "I have a question for you. Will you be attending Hogwarts this year?" She faced him.

Harry had been thinking about that subject all summer. He knew he was supposed to search for the Horcruxes this year, but he also knew that he would be best off at Hogwarts, researching and finding them.

"Yes, Professor, I think I will." He told Professor McGonagall. She looked surprised.

"Well, that is definitely a relief. Since you will be staying here at the castle, I have opened up the Gryffindor dormitories. The password is 'Pixie Dust'. You will have no trouble finding your bed, I assume?" Harry shook his head. "Good," McGonagall continued. "You will have full access to the castle, but please do not bother the teachers, they are quite busy. Do you understand?"

Harry stood up. "Yes, Professor. I think I'll head to bed now."

"That's a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow." McGonagall said, and sat down at her desk. Harry headed downstairs, and started walking towards the Gryffindor tower. He made it there, and said the password.

"It's good to see you again, however early!" The Fat Lady said as she swung open.

Harry stepped inside, and sat down on one of the armchairs. He closed his eyes for a second, remembering all the good memories he had there. Would he ever have any more? Or was his life destined to be nothing more than searching? He sighed, and opened his eyes.

His eyesight was completely blocked by a brown, bushy sight.

Harry stood up. "Hermione?! What are you doing here?" He asked, completely surprised. She was the last person he had expected to see here.

Hermione smiled even wider, and replied, "My parents are on vacation, and I had no where else to go but here. How are you?" She gave him a bone crushing hug.

Harry laughed. "I'm alright, I suppose. I was going to- wait, you had nowhere else to go? What about Ron's?" He asked.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Er… yeah. I did go there first, but… It didn't really work out. But anyways, you'll never guess what I found!" She picked up one of the books, and searched through one.

"Aha! Here it is. It's a spell I discovered while spending some extra time in the library last week. I was searching for some more information on Horcruxes, which I didn't find anything about, by the way," Hermione kept ranting on about her recent discoveries and non-discoveries for what seemed like hours to Harry. Finally, he just got to the point.

"Ok, what did you find Hermione?" He asked. Hermione looked up.

"Oh, yeah! Well, I was looking through some books that I had picked out, and there was this certain one that looked really familiar. It was called… What was it… _Incantations Deemed Forbidden and Dangerous by the Ministry of Magic,"_ She said.

Harry blinked. "What is Hogwarts doing with a book like that? That could get them into serious trouble!" Hermione shrugged.

"Anyways, I was skimming through this book, and I came across an old spell. Apparently, it's a kind of traceability charm. I'm not sure, there weren't that many details, but I think that it makes the target kind of… untraceable," Hermione finished excitedly.

"Then that means… You could-" Started Harry,.

"That means you could cast in on yourself, and the Ministry wouldn't be able to tell if you were using magic out of school! Well, I suppose it doesn't help us much now, but…" She explained.

Harry laughed. "What's the incantation?" He asked.

"_Absentia,_" Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm sure it's useful. I'm going to head to bed now…" Harry said.

"Alright, me too. Goodnight," Hermione said.

"Goodnight," Harry said as he walked up the stairs. He reached his bed, and lied down on it. He quickly fell asleep.

He had the strangest dream. It was about a flying motorcycle. There was more, he could tell, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He had the weirdest feeling he had dreamed it before. Then, something woke him up.

Harry kept his eyes closed. He heard a knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" He said out loud. The knocking continued.

"Up! Get up! Now! I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday. We can't be late for the zoo!"

Harry opened his eyes.

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Definitely a twist, lol. Review!


	3. Deja Vu

**Title:** Ultimate Standard

**Author:** Kurizu

**Disclaimer:** I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on the first two chapters! Wow, I'm stupid. Don't sue me! I don't own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with it, in any way, except this plot. Well, except for obvious parts. Anyways, enough of my plea for freedom.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! They really do inspire me to keep going, and the make me feel happy inside:D Anyways, here's chapter 3!

**Chapter Three**

"**Déjà vu"**

Harry sat up instantly. Did he just hear?-

"Are you up yet?" He heard an unpleasantly familiar voice behind the door. Harry knew who the voice belonged to. None other than Mrs. Petunia Dursley, A.K.A., Aunt Petunia. Harry groaned and lied back down.

_What the hell has happened?_

Harry sat up, this time removing the spider filled blanket he was under. He waited for the door to unlock. When it opened, he was face to face with Aunt Petunia. Well, not exactly face to face, seeing as he was about six years shorter than he thought he was.

"What are you waiting for? Those eggs aren't going to cook themselves! Get up!" Aunt Petunia screeched, as she walked towards the kitchen. Harry crawled out of the cupboard, the very cup board where he had already spent eleven years of his life. He started for the kitchen.

Vernon Dursley was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Harry stared at him, if it was possible, Uncle Vernon looked like he actually weighed less than he did before!

Uncle Vernon looked up. "What are you looking at boy?" He barked at Harry. He snapped out of his daze. "Get to the eggs!" Harry walked to the stove, and began flipping the eggs.

Just then, the younger Dudley Dursley walked into the kitchen, bearing his Smeltings uniform. He sat down at the table, causing it to groan, as if it couldn't hold the immense form of the boy.

Harry put the eggs on the table and sat down. Dudley was counting his pile of presents. It looked as if he was having an awful hard time, too.

Harry closed his eyes. "There's thirty-six, you dolt." All eyes turned to him. Harry could already see the purple tint rising in Uncle Vernon's large face. "I'm sorry!" He quickly added. _That you can't count…_

Everyone turned back to Dudley, who was working calculations in his head, if that was possible. "Thirty-six… That's two less than last year." He said.

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." Aunt Petunia said, pointing to the package.

"Thirty-seven then," Dudley said. Harry already knew what was coming, and said, "And your mom and dad are going to buy you another two presents while you go out today." Vernon looked at him, about to rage, before Petunia agreed.

"That's right! And you'll have thirty-nine." She said, looking at Dudley.

"All right then…" Dudley replied, and started on his eggs. Aunt Petunia looked at Harry, and knew better than to yell at him, as he had just saved them all from a genuine Dudley tantrum.

At that moment, the phone rang, and Harry already knew what was going to happen. The rest of the morning went by in a blur, as Harry struggled to comprehend what was happening. When they arrived at the reptile house in the zoo, Harry felt this an opportunity to take advantage of.

He walked towards the glass containing the large Boa Constrictor. He looked at it.

"_Can you hear me?_" Harry whispered in Parseltongue. The snake slithered up to the glass, and opened its mouth.

_"You speak it?"_ It asked incredulously.

Harry smiled. _ "Yes, I speak it. Listen, I can let you out of here, if you promise to do me a favor." _The snaked seemed to smile.

"_Anything, amigo."_

"_Alright, I just need you to scare the large man over there,"_ Harry pointed to Uncle Vernon, who was staring at a large lizard across the house. _"Nothing to hurt him, just frighten, that's all."_

"_Alright, senor." _ The snake replied. Harry focused all of his magic power into his mind, closed his eyes, and in an instant, the glass was gone. The snake crawled across the ground, and headed straight for Vernon. There were screams all across the reptile house, and Petunia in particular had a very high pitched one.

Harry laughed, enjoying this moment of happiness.

* * *

The following month or so took place as Harry remembered it, the letters, the shack on the water, Hagrid coming to get him. He played along with most of it, convincing himself he should take advantage of this seemingly trip back in time. When he boarded the Hogwarts Express, however, he felt a sudden sense of sadness.

_Ron… Hermione…_ Harry thought to himself, as he closed the door to his compartment in which he had decided on sitting in. Soon enough, just as he had expected, Ron Weasley came in.

"Hope you don't mind, all the other compartments are full." Ron said, as he pulled his luggage into the compartment.

"No, not at all." Harry said, grinning. Maybe Ron remembered him, or he had had he same trip in time as he.

Ron sat down across from him. He looked at Harry. "Blimey, are you Harry Potter?" He blurted out.

Harry felt a drop in his happiness immediately. Ron didn't have the same experience as him.

"Er… Yeah, I am." Harry said.

"Wow…" Ron said.

Harry went through with the rest of the conversation the best he could remember it. He was waiting for a certain someone to show up. Eventually, the door opened, and a bushy haired girl poked her hair in. Her eyes immediately went to Harry.

"Er… Harry Potter, one of the teachers on board wants a word with you." Hermione said, and stepped into the hallway. Harry told Ron he'd be right back, and walked into the hallway, closing the door. He found himself looking at Hermione.

"Um… I don't know if you know me, but my name is-" She started, when Harry cut her off.

"Hermione Granger, Best witch in her class, seventh year?" Harry grinned. _She remembers me!_

Hermione looked at him in shock. "So you… You're in the past too?" She asked.

Harry nodded. "Yup, looks so." He replied. Hermione gave him a big hug.

"Oh, Harry! I was so scared! I thought I came back, and I was all alone! I'm so glad you're here too!" She said, her arms still around Harry.

"Uh, yeah, me too." Harry mumbled. Having Hermione so close was causing a strange sensation in Harry's stomach. He felt as if it were suddenly very hot, and he would like nothing more than to pour a pitcher of cold pumpkin juice over his head.

"Well, let's go inside, so we can talk!" Hermione said, letting go of him. She walked inside the compartment, leaving Harry alone in the hallway, even more confused than he was when he woke up in the cupboard.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I tried to make this chapter a little longer, and it obviously has references to SS. Review, please! It keeps me going!


	4. Again, Again, and Again

**Title:** Ultimate Standard

**Author:** Kurizu

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, except the plot.

**A/N: **I am SO sorry it took so long! You see, I kind if got er… grounded from my computer… So sorry! Anyways… 13 reviews! Thanks so much! It really does make me happy when someone reviews. FlameFlameYeah – yeah, sorry about that. Hopefully, I'll answer some of your questions in this chapter. Here's chapter four!

**Chapter Four**

"**Again, Again, and Again"**

Harry continued to stand in the hallway, trying to figure out who had Confunded him. He was looking around when Hermione poked her head out from the compartment.

"Come on, Harry!" She said, and turned back, leaving the door open. Harry shook his head, and followed Hermione. He closed the door, and looked over to Ron, as he sat down next to Hermione.

Ron looked at them. "Who're you?" He asked, looking at Hermione curiously. Hermione blinked. "Oh, Ron, I'd like you to meet my friend, Hermione. We know each other from out of school. Er… Muggle school, you know." Harry spoke up.

"Oh, okay." Ron replied. He turned back to Harry. "So, what did the professor want?" He asked. Harry stared at him blankly. "Oh! Er… Yeah, he just wanted to know if I had any trouble getting here, what with the muggles and all." Ron seemed to accept this lie.

The rest of the train ride seemed to fly by. The three of them talked about everything they could think of. Ron seemed especially nervous about the Sorting.

"I just hope I don't get put in bloody Slytherin. I've heard some pretty nasty characters have come out of there. They say You-Know-Who was even in Slytherin!" Ron said.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "I'm sure you won't be in Slytherin, Ron." Hermione said, trying to comfort him. Ron looked away. Harry already knew all about Ron's family troubles. He stared out the window, watching the countryside roll by…

About an hour later, Harry woke up. He had fallen asleep and been dreaming about dancing rats. They were all wearing tiny torn up cloaks, and were laughing at him. One of the rats, however, had scurried up to Harry, and given him a piece of cheese. He had found this dream very disturbing.

Harry looked over to Hermione, and saw that she was reading The Daily Prophet. He turned to Ron, and noticed he was taking something out of his pocket.

It was a rat.

Harry felt a deep rage forming within him, like a dragon bursting to get out. It reminded him vaguely of the Triwizard Tournament. He stared at Pettigrew, anger building up.

Ron looked up at Harry, and saw that he was staring at the rat. "Oh," He said. "This is my pet rat, Scabbers. He's really boring…" He explained. Harry blinked. _Scabbers?_ _ That wasn't "Scabbers"! That was Peter Pettigrew!_

Hermione looked up from her newspaper, just in time to see Harry open his mouth and say something that would probably force her to Obliviate Ron. "Harry," She said quickly. "Don't you think we should change into our robes?" She asked him with a meaningful look.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." He grabbed his school robes out of his trunk, and headed off to change.

A little while later, the train had come to a stop, and the students were filing out of the train. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were close to last out, and they heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry grinned. It was Hagrid. They made they're way over to where Hagrid was standing. "Hey Hagrid." Harry said.

Hagrid looked down. "Well, hello there, 'Arry! Who're your friends?" He asked.

"This is Ron," Harry said, turning to Ron. "And this is Hermione." He said, looking at Hermione. Hagrid smiled at each of them.

"Well," He said. "We better be 'urryin' if we wanna make the Sortin' and Professor Dumbledore's speech." He turned towards the lake.

Hermione turned to Harry. Harry was looking off into the woods. Ron was following Hagrid, looking tiny compared to the half-giant.

"Harry… Are you alright?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry turned to here, with misty eyes.

"I-I forgot…" He choked. "Professor Dumbledore… Is it possible? He's… alive?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him with sorrow. "Well, obviously, I mean… We're back before he… died… Right?" She said.

Harry swallowed. "You're right. Maybe this time… Maybe I'll be able to change it." He said determinedly.

"We." Hermione corrected him, and took Harry's hand, and they started off for the castle.

**A/N:** Well? Was it any good? I know there's still some questions to be answered, but I'll get to them! Review, please!


	5. Here We Go

**Title: **Ultimate Standard

**Author: **Kurizu

**Disclaimer: **News! I just got the rights to Harry Potter! And I've also been elected President of the United States! And King of England! And… Yeah. I got nothing.

**A/N: **Thanks for the response to the last chapter! I know it's kind of early, but I just couldn't wait to post this chapter! It's actually much longer than the others, and even has some action in it. Don't worry, we'll get to the romance soon!

**A/N 2: **Oh, and by the way, this chapter is in Hermione's POV. I needed to do it. I'll be switching every few chapters between Harry's and Hermione's POVs. Just thought I should warn you.

**Chapter Five**

"**Here We Go…"**

Hermione was walking into the Great Hall, followed by Harry, lead by Professor McGonagall. They were just getting ready to get sorted, and Hermione had a funny sensation in her stomach.

The group stopped in front of the teachers, and she looked up to see… Professor Dumbledore. She smiled out of relief. Professor Dumbledore looked down at her, and smiled politely. Then he turned back to the teacher next to him. Hermione looked back to the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting Hat sang its song, and became quiet again. Then, Professor McGonagall spoke.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione turned to Harry, who was staring up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, you can talk to him later, right now we have to get sorted." Hermione said to Harry, tapping him on the shoulder. Harry looked at her, and then to the Sorting Hat. Then he frowned.

"Yeah… ok…" He said. The way he said it worried Hermione, and she was about to ask what was bothering him, but before she could-

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione looked blankly at Professor McGonagall. What was she calling her name for? Then she noticed the hat, and, blushing furiously, ran forward to put it on her head. When she sat down, she felt the same funny feeling. There was something she had never told anyone, something about her Sorting.

She was supposed to be in Ravenclaw.

She had told people, about the Ravenclaw thing, but she always under-exaggerated it. She had never told the full story. In Hermione's first year, when she had first out the hat on, the hat had had a conversation with her. She remembered it clearly.

"Ah… I can sense plenty of brains… Yes… A very nice mind, in fact… I know definitely where to place you… GRYFFINDOR!" and it shouted out the name. But then, it continued. "Wait, what? I didn't mean to say Gryffindor! You should be in Ravenclaw, no doubt! No, come back!" But then, Hermione had already taken off the hat, and rushed to the Gryffindor table.

It was a memory that hadn't bothered her at first, but after her first few years at Hogwarts, but after becoming especially attached to Gryffindor, not to mention Harry and Ron, she had become quite ashamed at the idea of being placed in a different house.

Now, of course, she felt quite sick. Hermione gripped the edges of the stool with one hand as she lowered the hat onto her head. Immediately, the hat covered her eyes. Then, the familiar voice began.

"Ah… I can sense plenty of brains… Yes…" It was exactly as she remembered it! Hermione let out a quiet whimper. "Eh? What seems to be the matter dear? Something wrong?" The hat asked. Hermione realized it was talking to her. _I belong in Gryffindor._

"Gryffindor? What, with a mind like this, Ravenclaw is the place to be! RAVENCLAW!" And it shouted it out. Professor McGonagall reached forward to take off the hat.

_NO! Please, you have to understand, I don't belong in Ravenclaw! I belong in Gryffindor, you must believe me!_, she thought anxiously.

She felt a tug on the top of the hat, and suddenly she could see.

"WAIT!" The sorting hat cried. Everyone stared at it. Professor McGonagall let go of the hat, looking shocked. Even Professor Dumbledore looked at the hat and the girl with interest.

"You're quite sure, then? Gryffindor, yes… I can sense the courage… But you have wonderful smarts, girl… Are you absolutely sure?" asked the hat.

_YES!_

"All right then… Just because I like you… GRYFFINDOR!" it screamed. The Gryffindor table roared with applause. People were standing up, amazed at what had just happened. Hermione felt Professor McGonagall lift up the hat, and saw her smile at her. She looked towards Harry, who was staring at her in shock. Then, he grinned at her, and she rushed to sit down.

Hermione watched as all the first years were sorted, clapping especially loud when Ron and Harry were sorted. After everyone had been sorted, she looked up as Professor Dumbledore got up to speak.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" Professor Dumbledore said, and everyone clapped. Food appeared on the plates, and Hermione got ready to eat.

* * *

After the feast had ended, and everyone was heading to their dormitories, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm.

"Hermione, follow me." Harry said, and Hermione didn't argue. She grabbed his hand, and let him lead her to wherever they were going. They walked through hallways, finally stopping in front of a large stone gargoyle.

"Harry, where are we?" Hermione asked, but Harry shook his head. He appeared to be thinking, and then said something that was completely different than what she had expected.

"Pumpkin Pasty," announced Harry. Hermione stared at him, wondering if he had gone mad.

"Pumpkin Pasty? Harry, what does that have to do with anything? Shouldn't we be getting to the common room? What'll you say next, Fizzing Whizbees? Acid Pops? Ice Mice?" Hermione asked, but the jumped back.

At her last two words, the stone gargoyle had revealed a set of stairs. Harry grinned. "Password. Professor Dumbledore likes candy. I guess its Ice Mice right now." He explained. Hermione frowned, and then understood.

They went up the stairs, and came upon a door. Hermione was about to knock, but Harry held her back. "Just wait." He whispered.

"Enter," A voice said from inside. Harry smiled, and opened the door. Inside was Professor Dumbledore's office, exactly as it had been seven- well, zero- years before. Sitting at his desk was Professor Dumbledore, smiling at the two of them. "Ah, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise? I do believe you should be in bed." He said with a slight chuckle.

Harry strode to Professor Dumbledore's desk, and looked him straight in the eye. "Is it really you? Professor Dumbledore, sir?" he asked. Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Unless I am quite mistaken, I do believe it is me, that is to say, I am me." Said Professor Dumbledore, with a smile. "Why do you ask, Harry?"

"I just thought that maybe you were a Death Eater in disguise or something… I dunno…" Harry said, looking at his shoes.

"A Death Eater? No, no… They have been gone for quite a while now… Though… I might ask you, where you came about such knowledge?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

Harry looked back at Hermione, with a look of questioning on his face. Hermione looked at his emerald green eyes, and nodded. He turned back to the headmaster, and told his story. His and Hermione's, the whole story.

How they had somehow traveled back in time, how he had discovered he was a wizard, how he faced Quirrell, how he had entered the Chamber of Secrets, and how he had rescued Sirius Black from false imprisonment.

He also told Professor Dumbledore about how he had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament, and how he had witnessed Voldemort's return. How he had discovered the prophecy, and how it had lead to his godfather's death. How he and the headmaster had found out about Voldemort's Horcruxes, and last, how Professor Dumbledore had met his downfall at the hands of Severus Snape.

After Harry had finished his story, Hermione looked at Professor Dumbledore. He was looking into Harry's eyes with a look of deep concentration. She could tell he knew he didn't need Veritaserum to know Harry was telling the truth. He let out a deep sigh.

"Harry, my dear boy… I cannot believe the horrors you have been forced to face… I am truly sorry… As for now… I believe we have a visitor." Said Professor Dumbledore. All three of them looked to the door. "Enter," said Professor Dumbledore in his clear, strong voice. The door opened, and the person who entered was none other than Professor Quirrell himself.

Harry's eyes widened. Hermione's heart leapt. Professor Dumbledore did nothing but say, "Why, hello Quirinus. How may I help you?" Hermione looked at him as if he were mad. Harry looked outraged.

"Professor, what-" Harry started, but Professor Dumbledore just waved his hand.

"Quirinus, What is it you needed?" Asked Professor Dumbledore politely.

"I-I j-just wondered i-if-" stammered Quirrell.

"_Accio Turban!"_ Professor Dumbledore said, and Quirrell's turban flew off of his head, revealing the hideous being on the other side of his head.

Quirrell gasped, and the face of Lord Voldemort hissed, "Kill them, you fool!" Quirrell reached for his wand.

Harry shouted the first spell that came to his mind. "_Sectumsempra!"_ he cried, and long gashed appeared across Quirrell's face. He was bleeding heavily, and stumbled back. He pointed his wand at Hermione.

"_Crucio!_" screamed Quirrell.

Instantly, Hermione fell to the floor, shrieking with pain. It was like nothing she had felt before. Horrible, terrifying pain coursed through her body. Then, just as quickly as it began, it stopped. She was still hurting badly, but the immense pain was receding. She got to her feet, and was met with by a frantic Harry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked her, holding her up straight. She suddenly felt a sense of complete warmth course through her body. She looked into Harry's eyes, and fell into a stupor. Then she realized… she was in love with Harry. She knew she had always had a certain admiration for him, but she had always dismissed that as friendship.

She nodded, and looked over to Quirrell. He was in a duel with Professor Dumbledore, if you could call it a duel. He was shouting spells and pointing his wand at Dumbledore, but the headmaster just stared at the man with grim determination. He flicked his wand, and Quirrell fell to the floor, unmoving.

Professor Dumbledore came to their side. "Miss Granger, are you alright?" he asked quietly. She nodded again, and the headmaster turned to the man lying on the floor. The face on the back of his head had vanished. "I'm afraid Lord Voldemort has disappeared. We will fight another time." He said.

"Professor… There's something I have to do… I'll be right back." Said Harry, and he stepped over the motionless body, and headed out the door.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Hermione, and said, "Miss Granger, please sit down… That was a terrible ordeal you just went through." And he conjured up a nice chintz chair, as was his specialty. Hermione sat down, and looked towards the headmaster. He looked into her eyes, and sighed.

"Hermione… You make me laugh…" He chuckled. Hermione blinked.

"Er… What do you mean, sir?" She asked, wondering what he could possibly be talking about.

The headmaster smiled. "You just witnessed Lord Voldemort and his follower attack us, and you are sitting here, wondering how you could have possibly of fallen in love with your best friend."

Hermione's mouth hung open. "H-how do you knot that?" she asked shrilly.

The headmaster laughed. "No matter, no matter… We will have to continue this conversation later, unless you'd like Mr. Potter to join in?" he asked with a smile.

Harry had just opened the door, and was carrying something in his hands. It was a fat, squirming rat. "Professor," started Harry. "Do you know an anti-animagus spell?" he asked. Professor looked at the rat, and nodded. Harry set the rat on the desk, and before it could scurry away, Professor Dumbledore tapped it with his wand, and it stayed, frozen to the desk. He flicked his wand again, and in a flash of light, the rat transformed into a man before their eyes.

It was Peter Pettigrew. Professor Dumbledore shook his head, and said, "Is there anything you would like to say, Peter?" Pettigrew's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth. No sound came out. He opened it again.

"Professor Dumbledore… How nice it is to see you…" Stammered Pettigrew. Harry looked at him in complete disgust.

"How dare you?!" shouted Harry. "How dare you act as if you are pleased to see him? How dare you betray my parents and give them to Voldemort?!" He finished with fury in his eyes.

Pettigrew whimpered. Professor Dumbledore muttered an incantation, and the man disappeared. The headmaster looked to Harry and Hermione.

"I believe it is time for you two to head to bed." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry nodded, and so did Hermione. As they were headed for the door, the headmaster spoke again. "I do think that we may need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Any suggestions?"

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. She knew what he was thinking. "How about Remus Lupin, sir?"

**A/N:** There we go! That's the longest chapter I've written yet! I could've made it longer, but I think that's a good place to stop for now! How was it? I know it could use some work, but I'll get to it. Oh, and I figured out how to put lines in! Review, review, review!


End file.
